Talk:M-622 Avalanche
Needs more love Anyone else feel that the Avalanche is hugely underrated? If you're using the Cain to clear out groups of enemies, you can get the same result with a few clicks of the Avalanche but without the charge-up and ammo waste. It's also very valuable for classes like the Infiltrator who lack crowd control - for example, it shreds those annoying armored husk swarms on hardcore/insanity. Ev0lve 16:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have to say I disagree. My class is Infiltrator, and I think that since the release of the Arc Projector Husks as well as Collector soldiers and Mercenaries have become very easy to kill. I never found the Avalanche useful anyway. The only weapon I only researche is the Cain. -- [[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[Legion|'2']] [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8] 19:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Base Damage Is the base damage on this correct? With the +800% vs. shields, and armor it'd only hit for 400 yet it will fully deplete the shields of a YMIR, and it's armor in a single hit on normal difficulty. Is it's shield and armor 400/400? Mictlantecuhtli 21:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ricochet All testing was done against Jack, and the shots only seemed to ricochet occasionally when she yells "Hold your fire, Shepard!" and only when she was standing up (never crouching). This means it must be fired from the hip rather than held to the shoulder, as any squad member you aim at by bringing the weapons to your shoulder will automatically crouch. Mictlantecuhtli 23:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Figured it out, the ricochet occurs when the squad member crouches after being fired upon but before the projectile actually hits. Though originally when I landed during Jack's loyalty mission the shots ricocheted regardless of her movements, and at right and left angles but now all I can cause are the shots to ricochet off her head as she crouches sending them high. Going to try the difficulty on Insanity, which is the only change I have made since the original discovery. Mictlantecuhtli 23:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No luck, though I did find the exact spot on her back you must fire at to cause them to appear to ricochet off her bald head. Aim at the middle of her back, just below where the black tattoo begins. She'll say her line about Shepard shooting at her and as she crouches the projectile will ricochet upwards with a very noticeable arc compared to where you had been aiming and where it should have landed. Mictlantecuhtli 00:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rate of Fire - Is that Correct? To judge from use, the rate of fire of the Avalanche seems to me to be much higher than that of the grenade launcher. By clicking quickly, I can run through its ammo in a few seconds. Yet I assume these data are sourced from game files?? --AnotherRho 04:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd agree.. the actual RoF for the Avalanche is far greater than 50. I'd also like to know where that number came from. Ev0lve 08:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Definitely. I just tested it (Im testing ammo pickups). I fired 50 "slugs" in 10 secs and 280 "slugs" (Im also testing the cheat for Heavy Ammo) in 60 secs. SoulRipper 08:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Note on point-blank safety The Avalanche and Collector Particle Beam are not the only 2 heavy weapons able to be fired safely at point-blank. The Arc Projector and Firestorm can too. I haven't got the Blackstorm so I don't know about that one. Anyway, should the article be changed? Tali's no.1 fan 21:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly should be changed exaclty? And what is the source for the 5 meter blast radius? Weapon menu is a little vague. Lancer1289 21:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If you highlight the weapon when choosing it from the pause screen its description mentions a blast radius of 5-metres. And I think the article should either be changed to mention the other heavy weapons that are safe at point-blank, or the note on it being only one of two should be deleted. Tali's no.1 fan 21:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I think you mean the weapon wheel. There is no way to access the weapons from the pause menu, which refers to the "Start" menu in every conversation I've had. Anyway I don't think it should be removed, just altered to say one of four. Lancer1289 22:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do we refer to it as the weapon wheel even on the PC version? Tali's no.1 fan 17:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Usually. The "Start" menu translates on the PC to the menu that comes up when you press "Escape" or "F10" on some games. However again I was just a little confused as that is generally what pause menu means, the menu that displays when you hit one of those buttons. I wouldn't define the weapon wheel/power wheel/talent wheel as a pause menu what so ever. Lancer1289 17:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC)